Origines communes
by juu-densi
Summary: Quand un démon de son passé s'en prend à Hetty c'est un choc pour l'équipe, de callen, qui est sur les dents. Mais si ce démon menace deux autres membres de cette même équipe ,cela devient alors une source de révélation. Entre secrets, passé, et révélation le ncis se prépare à vivre des jours mouvementés.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier Chapitre of this fiction

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Un mercredi soir à Los Angeles__  
_  
Le bureau des opérations spéciales du NCIS de Los Angles était désert, ou presque. En effet passer 22h seule la seule et unique Hetty Lange restait afin de régler quelques détails sur les enquêtes passées, les rapports ou sur des détails techniques concernant la gestion des enquêtes ou de ses agents. Elle cherchait de nouvelles techniques afin de mieux espionner ses agents, car elle aimait avoir un œil sur tout et tout le monde. Et elle savait tout, voyait tout...en fait Hetty était un ninja.  
23h30, Hetty quitta finalement son lieu de travail afin de rejoindre sa demeure dans les beaux quartiers de Los Angeles.  
Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hetty pris un bain afin de se relaxer. Une fois sortie elle se mit en pyjama, un pyjama noir fabriquer dans un petit pays dont seul elle connaît l'existence. Se préparant à aller dormir.  
Mais ses plans furent gâchés, par un bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur. Instinctivement, elle pris une de ses nombreuse armes et descendit à pas de loup les escaliers en bois pour essayer de surprendre les intrus. Mais une fois en bas elle ne vit personne, septique elle fit demi tours pour remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Bonsoir Mlle Lange…Résonna une voix.

Hetty se retourna alors vivement afin de voir un visage trop familier à son goût pointer une arme face à elle. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre. Quelques secondes après, l'intrus quitta la maison laissant Hetty étendue au sol.

_Quelque part dans Los Angeles._

Il est 3h du matin, la nuit est calme et une personne dort tranquillement. Mais son paisible sommeil fut perturbé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Allo. Répondit une voix endormie

\- Kensi ? C'est Callen ! Rejoint moi vite chez Hetty et prévient Deeks aussi ! Hetty c'est faite attaquer, elle est à l'hôpital ! Débita Callen visiblement inquiet.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle va bien ? Répondit Kensi alarmée par le ton paniqué de Callen.

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle est encore au bloc, je veut débord voir si il reste des traces de son agresseur, chez elle.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

Seulement 15 minutes plus tard l'équipe de Callen se trouvait devant chez leur patronne. Ils commencèrent dans le silence l'inspection de la scène du crime. Malheureusement aucune trace de l'agresseur n'était présente, aucun indice. Le lieutenant Deeks et l'agent Blye inspectés l'étage, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de leur patronne. Ils virent le lit légèrement ouvert signe qu'Hetty s'a prêté à aller dormir.

\- Hé Fern tu quoi qu'elle porte quoi pour dormir Hetty ? Je ne l'imagine pas porter une nuisette…Dit Deeks en cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Deeks…

\- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu crois qu'elle porte une pyjama de qu'elle couleur ? De qu'elle matière ? Si ça se trouve il a des tortues ninjas dessus vu que c'est un ninja…ou alors imagine elle porte un pyjama rose avec un gros lapin dessus…Ou un pyjama sexy, ou alors elle porte rien…

\- Deeks, stop tait toi ! Le coupa Kensi vivement.

\- Désolé…Je veut juste…

\- Oui je comprend…Elle va s'en sortir ? Pas vrai ? Repris Kensi plus posément.

\- Oui…C'est Hetty !

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent quelques minutes en silence. Chacun voyait dans le regard de l'autre, l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour Hetty. Callen entre alors dans la chambre coupant le silence.

\- Y'a rien…On va à l'hôpital maintenant. Ils viennent de me téléphoner, Hetty est sortie du bloc.

\- Comment elle va ? Demanda le jeune duo en chœur.

\- Aucun organe n'a était touché, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction.

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :) Personnellement c'est une idée qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.

Donnez moi vos avis :)

J'ai déjà 8 chapitres d'écrits.A la base je la publié sur mon compte skyrock, mais j'ai était déçue de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas trop plaire, les lecteurs se faisait rares ainsi que les retours. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus la publiez la bas, mais ici afin de peut être ouvrir mon champs de lecteurs.

Enfin bref,

bientôt la suite

Juu'

P.S: Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire des petit OS basé sur les épisodes de la saison 6, je posterais un (ou plusieurs) OS après chaque nouvel épisode :D (bon là j'en ai 3 de retard ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de la fic

Merci pour les commentaires, et les Alertes

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Les 4 agents restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes après l'annonce de Callen. Malgré qu'elle ait survécut à l'opération, elle restait encore faible. Et elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire.

\- Il tard! On ne fera rien ce soir. Rentrez chez vous dormir on se retrouve demain à la première heure. Ordonna Callen après avoir consulté sa montre.

Les agents hochèrent la tête et chacun pris la direction de sa voiture. Callen resta statique fixant le couloir où se trouvait la chambre d'Hetty. Alors qu'elle allait tourner à l'angle du couloir Kensi remarqua que le chef d'équipe n'avait pas bougé, elle s'approcha alors de lui avant de poser une main sur son épaule afin de le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Lui demanda t'elle.

\- Non je pense que je vais rester au près d'elle cette nuit…On sais jamais elle va peut être se réveiller. Dit il pas convaincu.

\- Oui… Tu veux que je reste ?

\- Non rentre te reposer, on va en avoir besoin…Merci d'avoir proposé…

\- D'accord, tien moi au courant si il y'a du changement, et essais de te reposer aussi. On se voit demain G.

\- Merci, promis et demain. Dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Kensi repris alors le chemin de sa maison tandis que Callen prit celui de la chambre d'Hetty, il y entra doucement. Il grimaça à la vue du corps de sa patronne. Elle semblait fragile et vulnérable, pas Hetty. Il s'assis sur la chaise à côté su lit en soupirant et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. La nuit sera longue.

_Du côté de Sam_

En arrivant chez lui avant de rejoindre Michelle il fit un petit tour part la chambre de ses enfants afin de les regarder dormir chose qu'il faisait toujours après une enquête pénible. Voir l'innocence de ses enfants durant leurs sommeils l'apaisé. Il rejoint Michelle qui se redressa en l'entendant entrer dans la chambre.

\- Sam qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demanda t'elle inquiète.

\- Hetty c'est fait tiré dessus.

\- Ho mon dieu ! Et elle est… Répondit elle choquée

\- Non, mais elle à perdu beaucoup de sang… Elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire…

Le couple mis fin à la discussion. Et chacun se coucha. L'affaire promettais d'être éprouvante, et Sam était inquiet…Si Hetty ne s'en sortait pas ça aurait des conséquences dramatique sur l'équipe.

_Du coté de Deeks_

En arrivant chez lui il fut accueillit par une tornade de poil répondant au nom de Monty. Le chien était heureux de revoir son maître et lui faisait des fêtes.

\- Désolé mon grand, mais papa n'a pas le cœur à joué. Mamie Hetty est blessée et n'a pas la forme.

Monty baissa alors les oreilles et se coucha regardant son maître en couinant comme si il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Deeks pris alors le chemin de sa chambre pour essayait de dormir un peut. Il avait peur pour Hetty, certes cette femme est forte mais pas invincible. Hetty fut une des premières personnes à croire en lui, et grâce à elle il à la chance de travailler avec des personnes qu'il considère comme sa famille. Par ce que c'est qu'ils sont…Une famille. Les bras de Morphée emportèrent doucement l'officier de liaison pour une courte nuit.

_Du côté de Kensi_

En rentrant chez elle Kensi, pris une longue douche chaude. Elle avait besoin d'éliminer les tensions accumulées dans son corps. Elle en profita pour réfléchir à ce qui se passer…Qui avait put s'en prendre à Hetty ? La liste était longue… Elle pensa à ce qui se passerait si elle ne s'en sortait pas… Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa le corps…Non ! Il fallait rester optimiste… Elle ne pouvait pas imaginait la mort d'Hetty c'était trop dure, rien qu'a cette pensée les larmes lui venaient aux yeux…Sans Hetty elle ne serait surement pas où elle est aujourd'hui. Elle avait fait tellement pour elle.

Après près d'une demi heure Kensi sortit de la douche, se vêtit d'un jogging et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle en profita pour envoyer un message à Callen

_\- conversation par texto –_

_\- Toujours pas de changement ?_

_\- Non…_

_\- Comment tu vas ?_

_\- Ca va… Et toi ?_

_\- Ca va…_

_\- Si tu le dis… Va dormir Kens' … Ne t'inquiète pas on se voit demain._

_\- D'accord…Toi aussi essayes de te reposer. A demain G._

_\- Fin conversation –_

Kensi se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, pour tenter de dormir un peut.

_Du côté de Callen_

Après avoir reposé son téléphone il se calla un peut mieux dans la chaise pour le moins inconfortable. Il observé la personne qu'il considéré le plus comme une mère. Hetty avait fait tellement pour lui. Sans elle tout serait différent…Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menacées de tomber. Et tenter de se reposer un peut. Demain commencera une enquête complexe, il va falloir prévenir Eric et Nell ainsi que Nate qui leur sera utile…Ils auront probablement besoin d'agents en plus, il savait à qui il allait demander… Il fut soudainement couper par un bruit strident…En ouvrant les yeux il eu une vision d'horreur la ligne de l'électrocardiogramme d'Hetty était devenue plate…Son cœur vient de s'arrêter...

* * *

Voilà ^^

Je vous laisse avec un peut de suspense

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Juu'


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite

Encore merci de VOS Commentaires

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Hôpital de Los Angeles _

Plusieurs infirmières et médecins rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils sortirent un défibrillateur afin de réanimer Hetty. Une infirmière le poussa gentillement vers la sortie. Callen perdue et ne s'achant pas quoi faire s'appuya contre le mur fixant a porte.

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et Callen put voir les médecins amener Hetty sur un brancard. Un médecin vint lui expliquer la situation.

\- Votre patronne est entrain de faire une hémorragie interne ont doit rapidement la réopérer.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda l'agent perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois y'aller je vous retrouve après l'opération. Répondit gravement le chirurgien.

Il parti alors en courant laissant le loup solitaire seul.

Callen était perdu, sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, il se laissa alors glisser contre le mur le regard dans le vide, priant pour que Hetty s'en sorte.

De longues heures passèrent sans qu'il n'ait la moindre nouvelle de sa patronne. L'inquiétude le rongé. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et son cerveau comme déconnecté. Il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher de lui et une voix l'appeler.

\- G ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Kensi ? Quelle heure est il ? Demanda t'il en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- A peine 7h…Je ne pouvais plus dormir alors je suis venus aux nouvelles et t'apporter des affaires… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle est… Demanda t'elle inquiète.

\- Non…Elle a fais un arrêt et une hémorragie interne… Elle est au bloc…

\- Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Les médecins ne savent pas. Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre…

Les deux amis firent silence attendant ensemble le retour des médecins. Retour qui se fit environ une demi heure après l'arrivé de l'agent féminin.

\- Melle Lange a survécu à l'opération. Mais son état est critique. Les prochaines 24H seront décisives. Déclara le chirurgien.

\- On peut la voir ? Questionna Kensi

\- Il préférable t'attendre ce soir, elle est encore trop faible. Je vous préviens en cas de changement.

\- D'accord, merci. Répondit tristement Callen.

Après cet échange pas franchement rassurant médecin et agents se séparèrent. Callen et Kensi quittèrent l'hôpital pour rejoindre l'OPS. En chemin ils téléphonèrent aux membres de l'équipe afin de les réunir. Prévenant au passage Nell et Eric du tragique évènement.

_Bureau des opérations de NCIS_

Kensi et Callen attendaient l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe dans le silence. Aucun des deux ne parlaient tant l'angoisse était présente. Eric, Sam, Nell et Deeks arrivèrent rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi Hetty est à l'hôpital ? Demanda Nell paniquée.

\- Pourquoi on nous prévient que maintenant ? Repris Eric.

\- Doucement… Hetty c'est faite tirée dessus cette nuit, ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous réveiller en pleine nuit… Mais on va avoir besoin que vous visionnez les bandes de surveillance. Nous il faut retourné chez Hetty, voir si on a rien ratte et interroger les voisins. Expliqua évasivement Callen.

\- G ? Comment va Hetty ? Demanda Sam suspicieux de l'attitude de son ami.

\- Pas très bien… On a du la réopéré cette nuit… Les médecins disent que les prochaines 24H seront décisives. Répondit gravement Callen.

A cette annonce tous se turent, ils étaient chamboulés par cette nouvelle. Mais ils devaient rester concentré et reprendre l'enquête. Ainsi les deux geeks s'attelèrent à la tache distribuée un peut plus tôt par le chef d'équipe. Tandis que les quatre agents de terrains prirent leurs voitures pour rejoindre la maison de leur patronne.

_Côté Sam / Callen _

Durant le trajet régné un long silence. Arrivé à la maison d'Hetty, Sam se gara, mais empêcha son ami de sortir afin de lui parler.

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Sam ce n'est pas le moment...

\- Si! Tu es ailleurs! Tu a faillis de rien nous dire a propose d'Hetty ! Merde G! On est une équipe!

\- Désolé... C'est juste que... Le médecin n'avait pas l'air optimiste...J'ai peur pour Hetty... Dit Callen dans un soupir.

\- Hey vieux, faut y croire c'est Hetty, elle va s'en sortir...

\- Oui... En attendant on a une affaire à résoudre. Répondit il pas vraiment convaincu.

Les deux amis sortirent de la voiture pour se diriger vers le voisin d'Hetty.

\- Mr Baker? Agent Callen et Hannah du NCIS on enquête sur l'attaque de votre voisine qui a eu lieu hier.

\- Oui bien sur.

\- Que pouvez vous nous dire. Continua Sam/

\- Et bien c'était un soir normal le quartier était calme, je regardais la télévision. J'allais me coucher quand je me suis souvenu que je n'avais pas sortie les poubelles. C'est une fois en retournant vers chez moi que j'ai vu la porte de Mlle Lange entrouverte. Je suis allé voir si tout allait bien et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé j'ai immédiatement appelé les secours.

\- Il a du utiliser un silencieux. Dit Callen en s'adressant à Sam.

\- Vous 'avez rien vu d'autre ? Repris Sam à l'adresse du témoin.

\- Non…Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave merci quand même. Conclu Sam

Les deux agents s'éloignèrent. Callen fixé un point dans le vide, gardant le silence. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas avoir plus d'indices.

\- On à strictement rien. Grommela le chef d'équipe.

\- Ne dit pas ça, Nell et Eric vont peut être trouver une piste. Et on va peut être trouver de nouveaux éléments chez Hetty, ou quand elle se réveillera.

\- Si elle se réveille.

\- G. Ne soit pas si pessimiste.

* * *

Et voilà la suite au prochain épisode ^^

Je pense pas pouvoir posté demain et je ne serais pas chez moi du week-end donc la suite sera Lundi ou Mardi.

En attendant laisser moi vos avis.

Juu'


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite Comme PROMIS

Merci pour toutes les alertes, les ajouts aux favoris et vos commentaires

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Du côté de Kensi et Deeks_

Le trajet se finit dans un premier temps dans le silence. Jusqu'a de Deeks le brise.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui ça va... Dit elle de manière évasive.

\- Vraiment? Je ne te crois pas vraiment...

\- Je me demande juste si ça sert à quelque chose qu'on retourne chez Hetty... On rien trouvé hier.

\- Oui mais hier on était peut être pas très opérationnel. Pas vraiment en phase avec les évènements.

\- Par ce qu'on l'est plus maintenant?

\- Touché...

Leur échange pris fin, car les deux coéquipiers venaient de se garer devant la maison de leur petite patronne. En se dirigeant vers l'entrée ils virent Callen et Sam parler avec le voisin. Ils rentrèrent alors dans le salon, où ils revirent le sang resté au sol. Cette vision les fit se figer. Ils montèrent alors rapidement tous les deux à l'étage. Ils se mirent alors à fouiller les différentes pièces de l'étage en commençant par la chambre de leur patronne. Après quelques minutes de silence Deeks le rompit en posant à Kensi une question qui le démangeait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'OPS.

\- Kens' ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, quoi ? Dit elle en arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand Callen nous à avertit pour la rechute d'Hetty, tu étais déjà au courant ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais avec lui quand on l'a su… Dit elle avec tristesse.

\- Ha…Ok…Tu es resté avec Callen toute la nuit ? Dit il avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Non… Tu as bien vu que je m'étais changé ? Je savais qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit alors je lui ai apporté des affaires… Et de toute façon je n'arrivais pas à dormir…Répondit elle légèrement surprise.

\- Oui moi aussi…Dit il tristement. Elle va s'en sortir? Bien sure qu'elle va s'en sortir c'est Hetty ? C'est un ninja ?! Ça ne meurt pas un ninja ! Hetty elle est immortelle ? C'est elle qui nous enterrera (et elle ira danse sur nos tombes ^^âge de glace power) et…

\- Deeks ! Tu recommences ; tu divagues…

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je m'inquiète et…

\- Je comprend ne t'en fais pas…

Les deux amis arrêtèrent de parler afin de reprendre leurs recherches. Après plusieurs minutes Kensi s'arrêta en soupirant.

\- On à rien ! Rien qui laisse penser qu'Hetty était e danger.

\- Cette femme est un vrai mystère.

\- Alors ? Demanda Callen en les rejoignant

\- On a rien trouvé de plus qu'hier…Dit en soupirant Kensi.

\- Espérons que Nell et Eric auront quelque chose avec les vidéos de surveillances… Dit Sam.

_Du côté de Nell et Eric_

Les deux geek bossaient en silence. Tous deux sous le choc de la terrible nouvelle. Ils tapés comme des fous sur leurs claviers à la recherche de la moindre preuve grâce aux caméras de surveillances placés dans le quartier d'Hetty. Après plusieurs minutes Nell avait réussit à repérer une voiture sans plaque quitter la rue d'Hetty quelques secondes après l'attaque. Les deux informaticiens c'étaient donc mis en chasse du véhicule. Soudain Eric poussa un cri de victoire.

\- C'est bon je l'ai et bonne nouvelle elle c'est arrêté devant une maison isolée au Nord de la ville.

\- J'appel Callen.

_Retour du côté des quatre agents de terrain._

Les quatre amis étaient silencieux, ils étaient au point mort. Le silence fut brisé par le téléphone de Callen.

\- Callen

\- ….

\- Ha Nell ! Dis moi que vous avez quelque chose.

\- …

\- Super, bon boulot envoie nous l'adresse on y va directement. Termina t'il avant de raccrocher. Nell et Eric on repéré une voiture suspecte quitter la rue d'Hetty au moment de son attaque. Ils ont réussis à la suivre, vous devez avoir reçu l'adresse sur vos téléphones. On y va tout de suite.

Il s'élança vers la porte sans leur laisser le temps de parler. Chacun remonta dans sa voiture avant de partir vers l'adresse envoyée par Nell. Ils se retrouvèrent quinze minutes plus tard devant la maison du potentiel suspect.

* * *

Et voilà la suite au prochain chapitre ^^

Laissez moi vos avis :)

Juu'


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5**  
**  
**  
Les quatre agents se séparèrent pour rentrer dans la maison. Sam et Callen se postèrent à la porte avant tandis que Deeks et Kensi allèrent à celle de derrière. Ils attendaient le signal de Callen pour rentrer.

\- NCIS, ouvrez. Cria Callen en tapant à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer. Kensi, Deeks vous êtes prêts ? On entre à trois !  
\- Prêt ! Lui répondirent les deux concernés.  
\- Très bien ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 !  
\- NCIS. Cria Sam tout en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

Les quatre agents pénétrèrent avec fracas dans la maison, ils firent le tour rapidement constatant que celle ci était déserte. Il n'y avait personne.

\- On fouille la maison à la recherche de la moindre preuve. Ordonna Callen à l'adresse de son équipe.  
\- Ok.

Chacun se mit à fouiller de son côté. La maison était quasiment vide, il y'avait de la poussière partout signe que la maison n'était plus réellement habitée. Le salon ne comptait plus qu'un vieux canapé, et une table encombrée de carton, papier. Mais rien ne donnant d'information sur le propriétaire de la maison.

\- On dirait un peut t'on appart' G. Dit Sam sur le ton de l'humour.  
\- Haha très drôle.

Callen aperçue sur la table une feuille comme mise en évidence, dessus était inscrit des mots, et des chiffres. Callen fronça les sourcils, cela devait surement avoir un sens, il le donnera à Eric et Nell pour qu'ils trouvent quoi. Le silence persistant dans la pièce fut interrompu à nouveau par Sam.

\- Une souriiis (XD je blague, désolé je sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée à la con est venue toute seule dans ma tête, obligeant mes doigt à l'écrire... Bref reprenons) Y'a une bombe ! Sortaient tous ! Cria Sam

Ils s'élancèrent tous vers la sortie, alors qu'ils arrivaient dehors la bombe explosa, le souffle les projetant au sol.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Callen en toussant.  
\- Oui et toi ? Lui répondit Sam  
\- Oui, mais je déteste les bombes. Continua Deeks en s'époussetant.  
\- Ça va. Répondit Kensi puis elle se retourna vers Deeks et lui déclara ironiquement. Ha bon pourtant moi j'adore, je comprend pas. Pendant un moment c'est comme si tu volais. (je sais pas pourquoi mais la j'ai une scène de l'âge de glace en tête X'D celle ou Eddy demande à Many de projeter Crash à l'aide d'un arbre... Bref scraaaat power^^'. )  
\- Haha très drôle partenaire.  
\- G ? Ca va ? Repris Sam ignorant les deux coéquipiers.  
\- On a tous perdu... J'espère que le papier nous donnera des informations.  
\- Quels papiers ?

Callen montra alors la feuille qu'il avait trouvés avant que la maison n'explose, Kensi et Deeks qui avaient finis de se chamailler comme des enfants, vinrent se joindre à la discussion. Au final aucun des quatre ne purent dire ce que représenté les écris. Ils allaient devoir attendre l'analyse des deux geek de l'équipe. Une fois les pompiers sur place ils purent repartir à l'OPS.

Arrivé au bureau ils informèrent Eric et Nell de l'avancé de l'affaire et de l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient. Callen leur donna la feuille trouvée en leur demandant de trouver un sens.  
Tandis que les geek exécutés l'ordre de leur chef d'équipe, les agents de terrain cherchés parmi la longue liste d'ennemies d'Hetty, la personne responsable de ce drame. Mais Callen était songeur... Pourquoi avoir piégé la maison ? Est ce que seule Hetty était visé ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son de son téléphone. Il décrocha.

\- Callen !  
\- Oui bonjour, je suis le docteur Karev (C'est le premier nom qui m'est venue à l'esprit ^^) C'est a propos d'Hetty Lange.  
\- Hetty ?! Elle va bien ? Demanda inquiet Callen se qui fit réagir le reste de l'équipe,  
\- Et bien Elle vient de se réveillé. Elle est fatiguée, mais elle réclame déjà du thé asiatique, ou je ne sais quoi aux infirmières.  
\- C'est notre Hetty... Peut venir la voir ? Demanda Callen soulagé.  
\- Oui, mais pas longtemps...Elle est chambre 1507.

Après les échanges de politesse habituelle. Calle raccrocha le téléphone avant d'embarquer ses trois amis pour une visite à l'hôpital.

_Ellipse de 2h._

Les quatre amis rentrèrent de l'hôpital, avec très peut de réponses. En effet une fois c'être assuré qu'elle allait bien et lui avoir promis qu'ils allaient lui apporter son nécessaire à thé et son thé du moment préféré. Ils avaient tentés de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, mais leur patronne c'était fermé comme une huitre ne voulant pas répondre aux questions. Et quand Callen avait insisté le rythme cardiaque d'Hetty c'était emballé, forçant le personnel médicale à mettre à la porte l'équipe. Heureusement ce n'était pas grave mais ils allaient devoir attendre le lendemain avant de revoir leur patronne.  
Ils reprirent alors leur recherche laborieuse de l'agresseur. Cette fois si le téléphone de Sam vint briser le silence.

\- Allo ?  
\- Papa, est ce que je peux avoir un hamster s'il te plaît ? Annonça la voix de a fille de Sam.  
\- Un hamster ? Tu es sure la semaine dernière c'était un chien...(pour faire plaisir à leurs enfants Sam et Michelle avaient décidé de leur acheter l'animal de leur choix chacun...Moi je prend un pingouin alors...Ou un poney ^^et vous ?)  
\- Ouiii j'en suis sure, c'est trop mignon les hamsters.  
\- D'accord ma princesse. On en reparle ce week-end d'accord ? Papa à du travail. Lui répondit Sam amusé.  
\- D'accord, au revoir je t'aime fort mon papounet  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Conclut Sam avant de raccrocher.

Callen, Deeks et Kensi avaient observé la scène avec amusement.

\- Donc un hamster ? Questionna Callen.  
\- Apparemment.  
\- Ca va elle est raisonnable... Moi à sa place j'aurais demandé un truc plus cool... Lui dit Deeks.  
\- Comme une licorne, boucle d'or ? Taquina Kensi  
\- Très drôle et toi Fern tu aurais pris quoi ? Une panthère ?

La fausse dispute fut rapidement interrompue par un sifflement. Eric et Nell avaient une piste.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Juu'**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 6

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les quatre agents se précipitèrent à l'étage pour retrouver Nell et Eric. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude aucun ne chercha à faire la course avec un de ses camarades (je sais pas pourquoi mais au début le seul mot qui me venais en tête c'est congénère...Ca fais animal je trouve XD quoi que ^^)

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi ?! S'exclama Callen.  
\- Ca pas était simple. Il y'avait beaucoup d'informations, mais...  
\- On a su les déchiffrés. La première série de chiffres est des coordonnées GPS, on a pu ainsi atterrir dans une zone plus précise de la ville. La lettre E signifie, entrepôt, et pile dans la zone de recherche on en a trouver un. La lettre C c'est pour compartiment, ça nous donne ainsi celui qu'on suppose que le suspect à louer pour cacher je ne sais quoi... Et la dernière série de chiffre je suppose que c'est un code. (Ca va vous avez compris ? Par ce que je ne crois pas avoir était très claire : s moi même je me comprends pas XD) Débita rapidement Nell coupant Eric au passage.  
\- En bref (mot que je dit je ne sais combien de fois par jours...en fin que j'écris plutôt^^) On vous envoie l'adresse complète sur vos téléphones, on pense que vous y trouvera une piste. Repris Eric en voyant le regard perdu des agents de terrain.  
\- Merci ! Bon travail. Leur dit le loup solitaire.  
Ils quittèrent tous la salle des opérations, laissant les deux geek en tête à tête.

_Du côté de Nell et Eric._  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Erice en sentant le regard insistant de Nell posé sur lui.  
\- C'était aussi peut claire que ça mes explications ?  
\- Non, mais je sentais qu'ils avaient pas la tête à ça. Ils sont sur les nerfs...  
\- Oui...J'espère qu'ils trouveront vraiment quelque chose cette fois.  
\- Moi aussi...

_Du côté des autres._  
Ils avaient pris que Charlène, la voiture de Sam (pas sure pour le nom) afin de gagner du temps. Dans la voiture personne ne parlait. Même pas ce moulin à paroles qu'est Deeks. La tension était palpable. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils n'attendirent pas pour partir à la recherche du bon compartiment. Ils arpentaient les couloirs de l'entrepôt à la recherche du compartiment C 953. Le duo Deeks/ Kensi finit par le trouvé au détours d'un long couloir.

\- Callen, Sam on l'a trouvé ! Leur annonça Kensi par Talkie walkie.  
\- On arrive, ne bougez pas. Répondit Callen en commençant à courir.

Kensi leurs donna les instructions pour les retrouver. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour Monty à mangé une demi douzaine d'éponges (oui je sais ^^mais c'est la faute à mon chien...qui vient de rentrer dans ma chambre avec une chaussette...Du coup j'ai pensé à Monty...Au faite est ce que vous aussi ça vous perturbe pas la ressemblance Marty /Monty ?) le duo masculin avait rejoint les deux plus jeunes. Callen a peine arrivé s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte fermer par un code. Heureusement que les geek l'avaient identifié.  
Ils entrèrent enfin dans le compartiment pour découvrir. Une pièce aménager comme si c'était un studio. Apparemment quelqu'un vivait là.  
\- Bon et bien on a plus qu'a fouillé. Dit Callen  
\- Vivre dans un compartiment dans un entrepôt c'est un concept. Intervint Deeks  
\- Je ne pourrais pas moi. Lui répondit Kensi.  
\- Ha ça sur surtout quand on voit l'état de ton appartement.  
\- Tu peut parlé ! Répondit Kensi faussement vexé.  
\- Touché !  
\- Par contre toi Callen tu devrais y songer, vu le peut de meuble que tu as, ça rentrerais largement. Tu pourrais même en acheter d'autre. Plaisanta Sam

Cette dernière réplique fit rire les différents membres de l'équipe. Mais ils reprirent vite leur sérieux pour entreprendre la fouille de la pièce. Après plusieurs longues minutes, pas vraiment fructueuse, Kensi se dirigea vert l'armoire qui se trouvé au fond du compartiment. Elle l'ouvrit avant de se rendre compte que c'était qu'un leurre et que l'armoire ne possédé pas de fond et caché en réalité l'ouverture vers une seconde pièce (et la le seul truc qui me vient en tête c'est Narnia !). Elle mis au courant ces trois amis avant de rejoindre cette nouvelle pièce.  
La pièce n'était pas très grande mais, les murs étaient recouverts de photos. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle photos, c'était des centaines photos d'Hetty, ou de l'équipe. Tous le monde y'apparaissez : Sam, Callen, Kensi, Deeks, Eric, Nell ou bien encore Nate, Dom et Renko. Mais le pire étant que certaines photos datées de beaucoup plus longtemps...

_Flash-Back, environ 15 ans plus tôt..._

Une jeune fille, courait dans les rues désertes de Los Angeles. Elles les connaissaient bien car depuis maintenant plusieurs mois elle y errée une partie de son temps, quand elle ne travaillé pas dans ce vieux bar mal famé. Elle loué une petite chambre dans un motels pas très rassurant, du coup pour éviter de trop y rester elle trainer jusqu'à tard dans les rues. Ce soir là en finissant son travail elle partie a pied rejoindre son logement, elle était comme à chaque fois seule. Au détour d'une rue de Venice Beach elle réalisa qu'un jeune homme la suivait. Sa tête ne lui était pas inconnue, en effet depuis plusieurs jours elle le voyait au bar où elle travaillait. Elle c'était rendu compte qu'il l'observ

é, la surveillé. Elle avait pensé que c'était que c'était un de ces mecs louchent, qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : la mettre dans son lit. Après plus de 5 minutes a se faire suivre, par ce mystérieux type, la jeune fille pas forcément très rassurée accéléra le pas. Mais elle constata que l'homme fit de même. C'est ainsi qu'elle se remit à courir cherchant à fuir. Elle tourna dans une ruelle pour découvrir avec horreur que c'était une impasse, elle se retourna brusquement pour voir que l'homme se tenait devant elle la coinçant dans cette impasse. Elle sortie alors un couteau, dont elle ne se séparé jamais, offert par son père.

\- Ne m'approchez pas. Cria la jeune fille la voix tremblante.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kensi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Je cherche juste à te protéger. Répondit l'homme levant les mains.  
\- Co...Comment savez vous comment je m'appel. Répondit la dite Kensi visiblement surprise.  
\- C'est une amie commune qui m'envoie. C'est Hetty... Hetty Lange, vous avez fais connaissance il y'a quelques temps...Allez vient, on va se mettre à l'abris.

Kensi, sachant que c'étai un ami d'Hetty et ayant entièrement confiance en elle, bien qu'elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, finit par ranger son couteau et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

\- Au faite, je m'appelle Callen, G. Callen !

* * *

**La fin ? Vus vous y attendez ? Comment Kensi connait Hetty?**  
** Bref on va vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire a partir de maintenant !**  
**Ah je ne m'inspirerais pas de tous ce qui c'est passé dans la série, donc déja on oublis l'épisode Blye K et aussi le final de la saison 4. On va dire que ma fic se situe dans la saison 3 ^^donc Renko n'est pas mort :p. Mais je prendrais peut être quelques élément de la fin de saison et des saisons 4 et 5**

**Juu'**


	7. Chapitre 7

Et hop voilà la suite

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Fin du flash back._

Kensi fut sortie de sa torpeur par la main de Callen qui se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Elle y vit les mêmes craintes, ce mec les connaissaient et les observés depuis longtemps. Elle réalisa aussi que cette affaire va probablement faire ressortir de vieux démons.  
Toujours dans l'autre pièce Sam et Deeks cherchaient des indices, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce que leurs partenaires respectif venaient de trouver.  
Alors qu'il fouillez un tiroir le surfeur fit une bien étrange découverte.

\- Sam vient voir !  
\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
\- Pas vraiment, du moins ça nous apprend juste que le mec qu'on cherche est un original.  
\- Comment ça ?

Sam, pris la photo que lui montré le surfeur et resta bloque dessus en effet sur la photo nous pouvons voir un indien qui tenait un aquarium remplis d'eau, mais le pire reste avenir, à l'intérieur de cet aquarium se trouvent des poissons tenus en laisse.

\- Y'a un trucage, c'est obligé. Commenta Sam  
\- Peut être pas, tu sais y'a de drôle de spécimen à Los Angeles.  
\- Ha oui j'oublié, d'ailleurs j'ai un très bon exemple devant moi.  
\- Haha, très drôle, vraiment très drôle.

Les deux collègues se disputèrent gentillement tout en partant rejoindre Callen et Kensi qui étaient toujours dans la pièce d'à côté. Sam pénétra le premier et se figea en découvrant les murs recouverts de photos.  
\- Bha alors Sam, on à perdu sa langue ? Plaisanta Deeks qui ne voyait pas les murs.

Il poussa légèrement Sam du chemin et pénétra dans la pièce, ou il fit alors la même découverte (logique XD). Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de briser le silence qui c'était installé.

\- Et bha, c'est sur on est au bon endroit, ce mec à un problème, ou alors il est fan de nous. Vous avez vu toutes ses photos, il a que ça à faire !

\- Oui, il ne doit pas travailler. Ou alors il a un complice. Au moins un truc de sure il nous connaît. Dit Sam.  
\- Oui et depuis longtemps, certaines photos datent.  
\- Oui... Sur celle il y'a encore Dom. Continua tristement Sam.  
\- Se mec, nous suit depuis des année et on à rien vus ! L'explosion dans la maison n'était pas un hasard, on était visé aussi. Explosa Callen.  
\- Calme toi G. Dit Sam en posant une main sur l'épaule de Callen.  
\- Non, on a rien vu, c'est notre boulot et on à rien vu. Répondit il en repoussant son partenaire.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta précipitamment la pièce, il avait besoin de sortir de faire le point.  
De leur côté Deeks et Sam se tournèrent vers Kensi qui était toujours silencieuse, figée devant une photo. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et virent alors la photo qui la captivais, sur cette photo se trouvaient deux personnes : un jeune homme d'environs 25 ans et une adolescente d'à peine plus de 16 ans, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux agents pour comprendre que ces deux personnes n'étaient nul autre que Callen et Kensi.

\- Kens' ? Interrogea doucement Deeks.  
\- Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dit Kensi en sortant de sa torpeur et fuyant le regard de Deeks.

Et sans en dire plus elle sorti. Sam et Deeks échangèrent un regard confus.

\- Tu savais qu'ils se connaissaient ? Demanda Deeks.  
\- Non... Mais ça explique pourquoi ils sont si proches.  
\- Oui... Tu penses qu'ils sont en danger ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur... On devrait allez récupérer nos partenaires, et rentrer à l'OPS, ils ont des choses à nous dire.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon...**

**Dites mois ce que vous en avez pense :)**

**Juu'**


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voilà la suite

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux agents trouvèrent Callen et Kensi entrain de discuter à voix basse, ils semblaient désorientés, et nerveux face à cette découverte. Ils s'approchèrent alors d'eux. En voyant leur partenaire respectif s'approcher, Kensi et Callen stoppèrent leur conversation. Et ils se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers leur voiture respective faisant comprendre aux deux autres que pour le moment il ne souhaitaient pas parler.  
Le trajet se fit en silence dans les deux voitures. Sam , comme Deeks préfèrent laisser leur partenaire respectif digérer ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, et ils se dirent également qu'il serait mieux qu'ils racontent leur histoire ensemble à l'OPS avec Nell et Eric.  
Sam, qui ne conduisait pas se dit qu'il serait préférable si Nate venait se joindre à eux, il leur serait très utile pour aider Callen et Kensi qui ne sortiraient surement pas indemne de cette affaire. Le psychologue qui était par chance à Los Angeles répondit qui les rejoindrait au plus vite.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'OPS ou ils rejoignirent Eric et Nell. Sam et Deeks leurs racontèrent leur découverte tandis que Callen et Kensi restaient silencieux.  
Les deux Geek furent choqués de cette annonce. Comment avait ils ne pas voir que quelqu'un les observés tous ce temps ?

\- Ce type est un malade ! S'exclama Eric.  
\- Oui ! Mais comment a t'on pu ne pas voir ça ! Rencérit Nell  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais une chose est sur c'est un pro. Répliqua Sam.

Sur ces paroles son regard suivit de trois autres se posèrent sur Callen et Kensi qui observé l'écran ou les photos de la pièces étaient affichées. Les deux agents étaient restés complètement silencieux depuis cette découverte, comme déconnecté avec la réalité, ils étaient tous les deux repartis loin dans leur passé. Deeks observé sa partenaire, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déstabilisé, il était inquiet pour elle, il aimerait savoir l'histoire commune de Callen et Kensi, pourquoi les voit ont sur ses photos. Sam décida qu'il était temps de faire parler leurs amis, il rompit alors ce silence pesant.

\- G ? Kensi ? Commença t'il.  
\- Oui quoi ? Dirent ils en sortant de leurs torpeurs.  
\- Je pense que vous avez des trucs à nous dire. Dit doucement Sam.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Callen.  
\- On va s'assoire quelques part ? Proposa Nell.  
\- Oui ça va être un peut long. Répondi Callen en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sam sorti directement après lui. Nell les suivi rapidement après avoir son sac et sa tablette, en se disant que Kensi et Callen auraient peut être des pistes pour retrouver l'agresseur d'Hetty.  
Après avoir posé un bref regard sur Kensi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé Eric sorti à son tour. Juste avant qu'il sorte Deeks lui dit d'aller directement se poser au café au coin de la rue et qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard. En effet le surfeur sentait que sa partenaire n'était pas prête à bouger. Il vint se mettre à côté d'elle et pausa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Hey princesse. Ca va ?  
\- Hein... Oui, ça va.  
\- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire Deeks. Commença Kensi en tentant de s'échapper.  
\- Kens' Ca te ferait du bien, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Répondit le surfeur en lui attrapant le poigné.  
\- C'est... C'est compliqué.  
\- Ton histoire avec Callen? Hetty ?  
\- Oui... Je... Pas maintenant, il faut rejoindre les autres.  
\- Tu as conscience que là vous devrais nous expliquer toute l'histoire ?  
\- Oui, mais avec Callen avec moi c'est plus simple.  
\- Si tu le dis. Répondit Deeks un peut sèchement avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie.

Kensi l'arrêta alors dans son élan et le força à se retourner elle le regarda, cherchant ses mots, elle vit dans le regard de son partenaire qu'il semblait blessé.  
\- C'est pas contre toi, mais c'est une partie compliqué de ma vie, j'en parle jamais alors je préfèrerais que G soit à mes côtés. C'est difficile pour moi. Repris Kensi la voix légèrement brisée.  
\- Tu as raison, je suis désolé j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, mais tu sais que si besoin je serais toujours la et que tu peux me faire confiance ?  
\- Oui je sais, et tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

Deeks plongea alors son regard dans celui de Kensi, la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, des premières larmes commencèrent à roulés sur ses joues alors il la tiré vers lui pour une étreinte réconfortante.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour le moment j'ai pas beaucoup avancé, particulièrement manque de temps et, mais aussi un peut de motivation.. Pourtant c'est une fiction qui me tient particulièrement à coeur mais vu que sur skyrock les gens ne semblent pas accroché, ou ne le montrent pas particulièrement... C'est plus dure pour se motiver à écrire, même si on écrire d'abord pour soit je pense que tout le monde est 'accord pour dire que si on publie c'est qu'on attend un minimum de retour...

J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours, donnez moi vos avis ça m'aide pour avancer, une review fait toujours plaisir

Et à bientôt pour la suite

juu'

P.S: Pour celles/ceux qui suivent mon recueil sur la saison 6 l'OS sur l'épisode 6 n'arrivera pas avant lundi/ mardi. Désolé j'ai pas encore eu le temps de me poser et pour cet OS je tente un truc "nouveau" donc je veux pas le bâcler par manque de temps.


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut!

Pour commencé pardon pour cette très longue attente! Surtout avec un chapitre court.

On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Les deux amis restèrent quelques minutes enlacé avant de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Kensi souri alors à son partenaire pour le remercier. Ce dernier dégagea une mèche de cheveu de son visage et vint l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- On va retrouver les autres? Demanda doucement le surfeur`

\- Oui, il faut bien y'allait un jours. Dit Kensi

\- Tu es sure ? Si tu veux on peut attendre encore un peut.

\- Non, non ça va allez, il faut qu'on arrêtes le responsable de l'agression d'Hetty !

\- D'accord, mais si ça va pas ne te sens pas obligé de tout raconter, juste l'essentiel pour aujourd'hui ça ira.

\- Oui, ou alors je laisse parler Callen

\- C'est comme tu le sens princesse.

\- Merci Deeks !

\- Pas de quoi partenaire.

Ils partirent tous les deux retrouver le reste de l'équipe. En chemin Kensi essuya les dernières larmes qu'il restait sur ses joues, elle n'aimait pas paraitre faible devant les autres.

Ils repérèrent leurs amis qui étaient assi à une table, le silence y régné. Ils avaient attendus que les deux agents manquants viennent pour lancer la discussion et compte tenu des événements personne n'avait le cœur à lancer une conversation banale.

\- On vous a commandé des cafés. Les informa Nell

\- D'accord merci. Répondît Deeks en s'asseyant à Côté d'Eric.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Kensi. En s'asseyant elle entre son partenaire et Callen, qui lui sera affectueusement la main pour la réconforter car il avait vu les yeux encore rougit de son amie.

\- Et Nate va nous rejoindre demain. Repris Sam.

Les deux derniers arrivant hochèrent la tête. Le silence revint alors. Personne ne parlait. Chacun pensait à l'enquête, au passé. Ils revinrent à la réalité quand le serveur apporta les boissons chaudes. Une fois tous servis ils commencèrent à boire.

Après encore de longues minutes de silence Sam se décida de le briser.

\- Et si vous nous racontez votre histoire. Dit il à Callen et Kensi.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, et une rapide discussion silencieuse se dit alors. Callen compris que Kensi ne se sentait pas pour l'instant d'attaquer. Il lui serra une nouvelle fois la main avant d'entamer leur récit.

_Quelque part dans Los Angeles._

Un homme regardait une photo en souriant méchamment. Son plant marché comme sur des roulettes. L'équipe de cette chère Henrietta était complètement déstabilisée en particulier les deux agents qui l'intéressé le plus, ceux dont la perte ferait le plus souffrir cette chère directrice. Il ne comptait pas encore la tuer, pas pour le moment il voulait d'abord d'amuser et la voir souffrir.

\- J'aurais bientôt ma venge Henrietta ! Ricana la voix de l'inconnu.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà! Toujours pas les révélations! Dans le prochain chapitre :)

Sinon qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Dites moi tout

Encore désolé pour l'attente mais ces deniers temps je suis pas mal débordé et un peut démotivé pour écrire, pourtant c'étais pas forcément les idées qui manquait..

Bref j'essaie de pas vous faire languir autant pour la suite, mais depuis hier j'ai un plus de motivation et d'envie d'écrire pour !

Juu'


	10. Chapter 10

Pour commencer je tiens à Vraiment m'excuser versez le retarder ... mais CES Derniers mois je ai eu du mal à Trouver le temps, versez la continuateur.

This fic me tiens à coeur Fait Vraiment Je voulais Vraiment faire Quelque chose de bien. Et CES Derniers temps je n'avait ni le temps ni l'inspiration ni l'la motivation Nécessaire verser le faire ..

Mais À partir de maintenant je vais me RELANCER Dans this fic Que Que Je compte bien encore continuateur Un moment ^^

Bref je espère Que vous Ne AVEZ pas trop oublié Ce qu'il ce est passé Mais je vais vous faire Un petit rappel:

_Alors Suite A Une attaque Chez Elle, Hetty is à l'hôpital Dans un état critique. L'équipe de Callen is Sur les dents versent Retrouver le coupable, Au cours de l'Enquête sur les découvre Que Le Reste de l'équipe is Menace, plus particuliérement Callen et Kensi. Sur découvre ALORS Qu'ils connaissent soi DEPUIS De nombreuse Années. Nous Allons Maintenant Connaître Leurs histoire._

J**e tenais à Remercier les personnes Qui Continuent à lire this fiction, Qui l'Ontario mis Dans Leurs favoris, Qui suivent et la Qui Me ont mis de Commentaires des super et Me ont Meme Envoyé des messages! Merci ce est aussi grâce à vous et vous versez Qué this histoire va Pouvoir continuateur. J'espère aussi vous avoir répodu à toutes celles ayant un compte, et si c'est pas le cas pardonnez moi. Et merci Cricri et Manaready qui n'en ont pas.**

Je arrête mon blabla et vous laisses read this chapitre qui ce est (trop) fait longtemps désir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_De retour vers notre équipe._

\- Donc, par où commencer ! Débuta Callen.

\- Le début. Plaisanta Deeks. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Callen.

\- Votre rencontre. Comment c'est elle passée ? Pourquoi ? L'aida Sam

\- Ok, donc c'était en 1998, fin Novembre. A cette époque j'étais flic au service des stup's. J'avais fait la rencontrer d'Hetty quelques années au part avant...

\- Comment ? L'interrompit le surfer, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir.

\- Pour le moment ce n'est pas ma question. Reprend G. Enchaina Kensi qui voulait passer à autre chose.

\- Et un matin pendant le mois d'Octobre elle m'a envoyé pour un soit distant trafique de drogue dans un bar. J'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ça son but, en découvrant que Kensi y travaillait. Et comme c'est Hetty qui m'avait au par avant aidé à m'en sortir je me suis doutais qu'elle attendait que je fasse de même pour Kensi. Ainsi j'ai commencé à aller de plus en plus souvent au bar, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi une fille de même pas 16 ans y travaillait. Et un soir après son service je l'ai suivis, mais elle m'a repéré et a tenté de s'échapper.

\- Et bha bravo semé par une gamine ! Le taquina Sam

\- Oh, ça vae pouvais pas savoir que c'était déjà un ninja. Bougonna Callen. Mais par chance j'ai réussi à la coincer dans une ruelle, elle a bien tentait de me menacer avec un couteau mais j'ai pu la rassurer en évoquant Hetty qu'elle connaissait. Suite à ça elle a accepté de me suivre.

_Flash back_

L' adolescente encore un peu méfiante suivi le jeune homme, à l'approche de la voiture de ce dernier elle se raidit.

\- Je t'amène juste chez moi, on sera mieux installé. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te faire de mal ce voulut rassurant Callen.

Kensi hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas, elle grimpa alors en silence dans le véhicule. Le loup solitaire compris alors que sa protégé n'était pas très bavarde, comme toi lui souffla une petite voix intérieure.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, Kensi avait appuyé sa tête contre la vitre et regardait le paysage qui défilait, tandis que Callen réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, il faut dire que les adolescente et lui ça faisait quarante douze.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet ils arrivèrent à destination. Kensi suivi docilement le jeune homme jusqu'à son appartement. En pénétrant dans le logement elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon pour observer son environnement.

\- Je sais il y a pas grand chose, mais il y a les meubles nécessaires. Retentit la voix de l'agent faisant sursauta la jeune fille. Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis et t'inquiète pas c'est toujours mieux que ce que j'avais. Dit elle simplement.

Callen ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas brusquer sa protégée, mais il faut toucher par ses paroles, il se demandait ce que la jeune fille avait pu vivre pour qu' Hetty s'intéresse à elle.

\- Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre, je dormirais dans le salon.

\- Je peux prendre le canapé, je ne veux pas déranger. Protesta la jeune fille.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, de toute façon la plupart du temps je m'endors sur le canapé.

\- D'accord céda l'adolescente.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche je vais faire à manger en attendant.

\- Heu oui mais je n'ai rien pour me changer. Lui signala Kensi

\- Ah mince ! Ecoutes je vais te passer quelques affaires pour ce soir et on ira chercher les tiennes demain. Lui répondit-il

Kensi hocha alors la tête. Callen lui passa un tee-shirt et un vieux bas de jogging, puis lui indiqua la salle de bain avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Kensi profita de la douche chaude pendant un moment, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce plaisir, il faut dire que dans son logement de fortune elle n'avait pas d'eau chaude, il se résumait à un vieux lit, une table et une chaise en boit, une salle de bain de la taille d'un mouchoir en papier et d'une cuisine quasi inexistante, de toute façon avec le salaire de misère qu'elle touchait elle ne pouvait se permettre mieux. Une fois propre, elle se sécha et enfila les vêtements prêtés par son hébergeur avant de partir le rejoindre dans la pièce principale. Elle le trouva assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de lire un dossier avec un air perplexe sur le visage, en l'entendant approcher il arrêta sa lecture et leva son regard vers elle.

\- Bon enfaite je n'ai rien pour faire à manger... Donc si ça te va je propose pizzas ?!

Kensi le regarda alors avant de faire un timide sourire, le premier depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Oh oui ça fait une éternité que j'en ai pas mangé.

_A suivre_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, c'est vraiment motivant

Et à très bientôt pour la suite

Juu'


	11. note d'auteur

Bonjour,

Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser de ne pas mettre à jours cette fiction.

Je suis en troisième année de licence cette année et par conséquent j'ai plus de travail et donc moins de temps pour écrire:/

Mais promis je n'abandonne pas cette fic! Je vais faire mon maximum pour vous sortir une suite prochainement.

Merci au visiteur pour ton gentil commentaire encouragent!

Bye

Juu'


End file.
